1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal lock device for a screw lock terminal, which locks the terminal with an electric wire for a power supply in an electric connection box and connects the terminal to an electric circuit such as a bus bar by screw locking with a bolt in such condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 shows an example of a terminal lock device for a screw lock terminal by prior art (refer Patent Document 1).
The terminal lock device includes a terminal block 62 of a connection box main body 61 (a fuse block main body) made of insulation resign. A bus bar (not shown) is arranged at the terminal block 62, and a horizontal plate portion 68 of the screw lock terminal 63 with an electric wire is arranged on the bus bar. A vertical tab portion 64 of the screw lock terminal 63 is temporarily locked by a pair of lock hooks 65 provided symmetrically in a horizontal direction of the connection box main body 61. In such condition, a bolt 66 is inserted through a slot hole of the terminal 63 and a hole of the bus bar, and screwed into a nut (not shown) at the terminal block 62, so that the terminal 63 is connected to the bus bar.
The tab portion 64 of the terminal 63 extends vertically, and an opening 67 at the tab portion 64 continues the slot hole at the horizontal plate portion 68 of the terminal 63. A wire crimp portion 69 is provided at a vertical base portion bent perpendicularly from the plate portion 68. A bolt shaft portion of the temporarily locked bolt 66 is engaged slidingly through the opening 67 with the slot hole, and the bolt 66 will be completely locked. The pair of lock hooks 65 is projectingly arranged symmetrically in the horizontal direction from a vertical wall of the connection box main body 61, and penetrates into the opening 67 of the tab 64 and engages with right/left ends of the tab 64. A top end of the tab 64 abuts on a rib 70 of the wall.
An electric wire 71 joined with the wire crimp portion 69 of the terminal 63 is connected with an alternator of a vehicle or the like. The bus bar is connected with a fusible link (not shown) in the connection main box, and the fusible link is connected to a load side by the other electric wires 72 with a terminal. The connection box main body 61 is arranged together with a relay, a fuse and a connector in an outer main body (not shown) made of synthetic resin. A cover (not shown) is provided at the outer main body so as to form the electric connection box. Japan Patent published application document No. 2006-4733 is referred.